Favorite
by agentjareau
Summary: JJ has a baby and Henry takes time to adjust. Meanwhile, he's trying to maintain a strong front at school.


Little 5 year old Henry LaMontagne sat in his kindergarten classroom, tapping his feet on the ground, colouring in a mountain scene. He was the only kid in the whole grade who had parents in law enforcement. The rest of his classmates' mothers and fathers could tuck them in at night, or read them bedtime stories, or even make their lunches. His couldn't.

"Henry.." One of his classmates began.

"Yeah?"

"Why doesn't your mom kiss you goodnight?"

The question was a living hell for Henry. He had heard it everyday since he did his presentation on 'my family'. He had described his parents jobs and how they're not always home, and the rest of the class thought it was weird. The teachers found it tough on little Henry, but soon realized he didn't understand it, so they never questioned it. The situation hadn't effected his learning, or anything. It was fine.

"I told you." Henry answered, picking another coloured pencil.

"What?"

"My mommy's a superhero. She's out getting the bad guys so I don't have bad dreams about them when I sleep."

"Cool. A superhero. Does she wear a cape?"

"Yes, but daddy said she also has wings."

"Wings aren't real."

"Yeah they are, and so are capes. She's wearing them, but you can't see them."

"If you can't see them, then they're not real."

"I can't see my little brother, but he's real."

JJ and Will told Henry about the second child. They had to. He was questioning them, non stop about another baby, complaining that Jake in his class had a baby at his house, why couldn't he? JJ explained that God needed the baby to be a superhero in heaven, so he took him. Just days before her miscarriage, JJ had been told it was a little boy. Henry would have loved playing with his little buddy. Good news was, JJ was 9 months pregnant with their third baby, as she put it, because they had always wanted Henry to grow up with somebody, not left alone like she had been without her sister.

"Don't be silly, Henry! You don't have a little brother! I've been to your house!"

"My little brother is up in heaven, where the other superheroes are!"

The teacher always overheard Henry and some other child fighting over Henry's parents and family members. One day, she had to stop a fight because Lucas had told Henry that his parents weren't very good if they weren't there.

"Henry! Lucas! What have I told you about fighting?" Mrs. Parker intervened, grabbing Henry's arm lightly.

"Not to." Henry said, looking down in disappointment, "sorry."

"But, he started it!" Lucas yelled.

"No, I didn't!" Henry said, keeping his voice calm, like his mother told him.

"Yes, you did!"

Henry had also learned to ignore them if they kept at it.

"Lucas, what do you say to Henry for being mean?" Mrs. Parker asked, calmly.

"Sorry."

"Good. Now, come on. Pack up the pencils. It's lunchtime."

This fight often happened when the children brought up their families at school. When Henry described his parents to his friends, he described them as superheroes, who fought for their country. He described them as brave, fierce, and mighty. All of Henry's friends thought it was a little exaggerated, but the teachers thought Henry should be proud.

Henry was just about to take a big bite into his jam sandwich, when he looked up to see his teacher and principal standing before him.

"Henry, can you come to the office with me?" The principal asked, reaching out her hand.

Henry looked up, confused. "Why?"

The principal just caught his hand and walked down to the office with him. Henry's heart sped up and was pounding. He was very nervous. He only got called down to the office when he needed to take his medicine for his fevers. Ever since his multiple febrile seizures, his fever has been higher than average. There wasn't anything the doctors could do, it would be a permanent condition, so medicine was prescribed to help comfort Henry.

Henry jumped into the big leather chairs in the office and dangled his feet over the edge.

"Henry, you're going to be getting picked up by uncle Reid, okay?" The principle said, in a soothing voice. Not the voice she used on the announcements, but a nice one. Like his mothers.

"Why?" Henry wondered. Not that he was disappointed. He loved his uncle Spence, but to be picked up early? That was odd.

"Well, Henry, your mommy had a baby." Mrs. Brennan said, smiling.

"Mommy hurt?"

"Not really, but she's in the hospital, and you're going to be picked up early so you can visit her. Does that sound okay to you?"

Henry gave an exaggerated nod and was led out by the principal to his classroom. When he walked in, the class looked at him strangely. He was helped by his teacher when he got his bag, shoes, and coat, and he even grabbed an extra two books to read with his uncle.

"Why can't daddy pick me up?" Henry asked, grabbing the principals hand.

"Daddy is at the hospital with mommy."

"So I get to go too?"

Ten minutes later, Spencer Reid arrived at the school to pick Henry up.

"Hey buddy!" He smiled, catching Henry's hug.

"Spence! Spence! I have so much to tell you about!" Henry exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! We read a story today!"

Reid let Henry tell him all about the story and the pictures they coloured in while they drove to the hospital. Henry knew that his mom was having a baby, but he didn't know when. Will had explained to him that he was still going to be their baby, but now, they had another baby to care for. JJ only feared that Henry was going to get mad and upset that all their attention would be focused on the new baby, but Will and her would never let that happen.

Reid carried Henry down the hallways, all leading up to JJ's room. They knocked, but Henry decided to kick the door, as an attempt to mimic what he had seen his mommy do before.

"Spence, hi." JJ beamed, holding a little blue blanket. Will crouched down and grabbed Henry as he jumped out of Reid's arms.

"Hey, um, how're you doing?" Reid asked, examining the sweat on JJ's forehead.

"Well," JJ said, giving an exhausted sigh, "eighteen hours this time.. Three and a half weeks early, can it get any better?"

"Ooh." Reid winced, "eighteen hours of labor?"

JJ laughed, "yeah, and you still look worse than I do."

Reid remembered when she had Henry, and she had remarked that same thing. "Don't be ridiculous, you look beautiful."

Will stroked JJ's hair and looked at Henry, waiting for his attention.

"What's that?" Henry wondered, pointing to the baby.

"Your brother." JJ smiled.

"Why didn't God need him anymore? Why did he send him back down?" Henry asked, clearly confused.

"This is your other brother." JJ reminded her boy. JJ looked up at Reid, and smiled.

"Will and I would like to introduce you to Ben."

Reid smiled proudly at JJ because he had watched her become a mother-twice now, and he had been so involved with her family. It was nice of her and Will to remind him that he was nothing like his father. JJ looked up at Will. A look so subtle, telling him and Henry to clear, so she could talk to Reid alone. Will smiled, kissed her, grabbed Henry, and made his way out.

"Wanna hold him?" JJ asked Reid, who was standing on the other side of her.

"Um, sure." Reid said, holding his arms out. He held the small infant in his arms, listening to the quiet whimpering sound he made.

"Hi Ben."

"As I said before, if anything happens to us, it's up to you and Garcia to get both boys into Yale." JJ said, quietly, as to not wake her baby up.

"Don't worry, JJ, I can get Ben into cal tech with one phone call." Reid assured.

"I'm sure you can." JJ laughed.

"Hey, Ben, I'm Spencer, your um, your godfather." Reid whispered, using a voice so soothing, it gave JJ chills. She kept looking at him, and smiling. He was being so great with Ben, as he was with Henry, and anybody could easily see the connection between them.

"I'm gonna be around, reading to you. I'll make you read.. A lot." Reid whispered, cradling Ben. He continued talking to Ben, telling him how much he was going to do with him when he got older. "But, most importantly," he looked at JJ, waiting for a nod. After receiving one, he continued, "I love you."

Ben's quiet whimpering turned into crying, indicating he needed his mother. Reid handed him to JJ and smiled. He said his goodbyes and left a gift on the table for JJ. Will entered shortly after with a quiet Henry and sat down. JJ unbuttoned her hospital gown and began feeding Ben. Will explained to Henry that he was no longer an only child, and that they had two kids to love now.

"We love you both equally, remember that." Will said, stroking Henry's hair.

"Even if you can't see something," Henry started, "it's still real, right?"

Will nodded, "yeah, why do you ask?"

"I want to know if mommy's wings and cape are real."

"Of course they are." JJ said, in a calming voice. She looked back down at Ben and smiled.

"Yeah, Henry, your mama has beautiful angel wings, and a cape as big as Mars."

"But, can she always be my mommy too?"

"Of course, buddy, mama is yours and Ben's mommy."

"No favourite?" Henry asked.

Will smiled, "no favourite."

Maybe adjusting would be easy for Henry. After all, he does seem like a pretty awesome big brother.


End file.
